


I am bound to you, with a tie that we cannot break

by glittery_crystal



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Revelations, True Love, actual communication is had, bash finds out the truth, he talks some sense into gilbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_crystal/pseuds/glittery_crystal
Summary: Anne has a heart to heart conversation with Bash who realises he needs to help Gilbert come to his senses.Or where Bash is a only a slightly unwilling participant in some teenage drama.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	I am bound to you, with a tie that we cannot break

* * *

Bash was rudely awoken early on Sunday morning by a pounding on the door. “Now who could it be coming calling so early?” he cooed to Dellie as he pulled on a shirt to open the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Anne?”

The girl was standing on the doorstep, fist still raised in mid-knock, cheeks flushed as if she had run all the way here from Green Gables. “Oh I’m so sorry to bother you Bash but I was wondering if I could speak to Gilbert? It is a matter of some urgency.”

“I’m sorry girl, he’s not in. He left for Charlottetown earlier.” To his horror one large tear starts to roll down Anne’s cheek. “He could not have left more than 20 minutes ago, perhaps if you leave now you could still catch him?” More tears trail down her face and Bash feels himself start to panic. He has just started to learn how to deal with a crying toddler let alone a crying young woman. “Maybe it’s best you come in,” he ushers in the sobbing girl thinking of all the ways Gilbert owes him. “This is what I get for living with a teenage boy,” he mutters under his breath.

“What d-did you say?” trembles Anne, looking at him with watery eyes.

“Nothing my dear, let me make you a cup of tea. Mary always found it calmed me down when I’m upset.”

The mention of Mary sets off a whole new wave of tears. “Oh dearest Mary, I wish she was here.”

“So do I,” thinks Bash desperately.

“She would be able to tell me what to do with all these…these…_feelings._”

Bash is not sure how to get himself out of discussing feelings with a crying schoolgirl in his own house. But it is Anne, so he figures he might as well make the best of a bad situation and try to lend her a sympathetic ear. “And what feelings may these be Anne?”

She glances up at him and scrubs at her tear stained face. “I couldn’t tell you Bash, if I tried I might just expire from embarrassment.”

Fighting away his own awkwardness he says, “Now aren’t we family girl? Family should be able to talk about anything. So get to talking.”

Taking a shuddering breath, she says “I’ve made a giant mess of things. I think there is something I should have told Gilbert earlier. But how was I meant to tell him when I did not even know it myself? He caught me so off guard. We had just finished exams, and I was thinking of college and friendships not proposals!”

“Slow down missy, Gilbert proposed to you?”

“No not at all. He was more asking me to tell him not to propose. I was the anti-proposal if you will.”

“_What?_ What exactly did he say?”

“To be fair it is a bit of a blur, there was moonshine and dancing-”

“You had been drinking?” He feels a burst of fatherly alarm. 

“Yes Bash, oh please don’t tell Marilla it was only a bit of post-exams fun, no one came to any harm.”

“All right keep your hat on child, I can’t pretend I hadn’t done worse at your age. Now go on, what’s this about an anti-proposal?”

“Well he just came at me telling me all the things Winifred and her family could offer him. And then I asked what’s holding him back and he said me.” Seeing that Bash looked like he was about to have an apoplectic fit she pushed on hurriedly. “How can I be the one to hold him back Bash? He has such big dreams; I would never want to stand in the way of them. What could I say? I can’t offer him elegance and money and the means to an education. All I have is myself.”

Bash felt himself getting so hot under the collar he had to put Delphine in her high chair to collect himself. That ridiculous boy. To tell him he had asked Anne for a chance! That he was going to put her behind him on the basis of this conversation. If he was here he would have given him a piece of his mind. But he wasn’t here, and Anne was and he had to put this right somehow.

“Look child, you should never let anyone make you feel like yourself is not enough. You are a strong intelligent woman and if Blythe or any other boy doesn’t see that then they are fools. To be fair most boys that age are still fools but if you give them time the good ones come around.”

She smiled with watery eyes at him. “Come here.” He picked up Dellie and pulled the three of them into a comforting hug with Dellie blowing raspberries into Anne’s hair.

“Don’t give up on him just yet Anne. True love doesn’t come along every day.”

“I-I didn’t say I was in…” she trailed off as Bash smiled at her.

“You didn’t have to. Why don’t you come back tomorrow and have that chat with Gilbert? I’ll make sure he’s around.”

“Thank you Bash. And thank you for listening, it felt a little like having a piece of Mary here,” Anne smiled at him fondly as she picked up her hat and left.

“Let’s hope you haven’t made a mess of things in Charlottetown Blythe,” Bash muttered. “Because lately you have clearly been acting like a total moke.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Another Place" by Bastille.
> 
> What is happening to me?! All I can do is write things about Anne With an E! So this is basically to counteract when Gilbert LIED to Bash about asking Anne for a chance when he really just spoke 3 cryptic words and stared at her (with heart eyes yes, but we need more Gilbert! You've been staring at her like that for 3 seasons I think you should be able to tell she needs a hint.)
> 
> Anyway next chapter Bash confronting Gilbert! And then at some point his conversation with Anne.
> 
> Ah Shirbert. It makes mokes of us all.


End file.
